


This Is The World We Made

by Imoshen



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, M/M, they're so in love it's ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26822152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imoshen/pseuds/Imoshen
Summary: The morning after a wedding, Joe makes breakfast for his beloved. Here there be fluff.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 14
Kudos: 175





	This Is The World We Made

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like writing a lazy morning for these two because they deserve all the fluffy times they can get, damnit.

He’s not usually an early riser. The break of day holds no interest for him, for all that it certainly is beautiful. His body wakes him at the appropriate time for prayer, but usually Yusuf will crawl back into bed, wrap himself around Nicolò, and fall back asleep for a while.

Today is different, but it’s not because Yusuf suddenly discovered his burning need to see the sun rise or listen to the birds chirp out their little hearts. He wonders, absently, his hands busy with other things, how something so small can be so very loud.

He is done with his preparations by the time Nicolò finally stirs and leaves their bed, his naked feet almost silent on the wooden floor. Yusuf has the advantage of having listened to those footsteps for longer than several mortal lifetimes, and he knows he would be able to tell Nicolò’s gait from a hundred others, even blindfolded and drugged. He doesn’t have to look across their shared home to know Nicolò will shuffle into the small bathroom before he goes looking for Yusuf, entirely uncaring about his nakedness. It’s just as well that he planned ahead.

True to form, Nicolò walks into the kitchen just a few moments later, his hair still a tangled mess and sleep not quite scrubbed from his eyes. He looks warm and soft and so lovely Yusuf cannot do anything but help himself to a kiss from those warm lips. “Good morning, my love.”

“Hmmm, good morning,” Nicolò agrees, his arms coming up to wrap around Yusuf’s shoulders. His smile is slow and lazy. “You’re up early today.”

Yusuf hums and steals another kiss. “I made breakfast,” he tells Nicolò after, and cherishes the way his smile widens. Nicolò’s eyes are like the sea, telling of his moods, and the bright blue-green of this morning speaks of his happiness.

“You spoil me,” he mock-protests.

“Of course I do,” Yusuf agrees, and Nicolò’s smile just begs for another kiss, so he indulges them both. “Come, let me spoil you further.”

He leads Nicolò out onto the patio and to the oversized wicker chair living there, the one he made even more comfortable by stealing pillows and blankets from the sofa. There’s a table waiting next to it with a breakfast spread – nothing outlandish, they’ve never cared for that. It’s just their favorites: the spicy chai they first discovered in India which Nicolò immediately loved, the mocha Yusuf prefers, fresh fruit, freshly-baked bread and butter from the market, honey from their neighbor’s beehives. What makes it special is sharing it with Nicolò, feeding him pieces of fruit, watching him lick the honey from his fingers and his mouth. What makes it special is to curl around him in their shared chair, lounging amongst the nest of blankets and pillows, and be allowed to chase the taste of spicy chai and honey in Nicolò’s mouth.

If the world ended right here, right now, Yusuf would go a happy man.

Nicolò takes his hand and laces their fingers together. The early morning sun gleams on the wide silver ring on his ring finger, the one Yusuf crafted himself in a friend’s workshop. It clinks gently against Yusuf’s own ring, and Nicolò sighs his contentment and rests his head on Yusuf’s shoulder. “Why did we not do this with a ring before?” he asks quietly. “I think I would miss it already if it was gone now.”

Yusuf smiles and squeezes Nicolò’s fingers. “I’m sure there were reasons, but I can’t remember why we thought they were good ones,” he agrees. “Are you sated, husband of mine?”

Nicolò chuckles and twists onto his side, looking up at Yusuf with mischief dancing in his eyes. He looks so happy and carefree that Yusuf falls in love with him all over again. “Partially,” the love of his long life says. “You spoiled me so well, amore mio. I do believe it is now my turn to spoil you, no?”

Yusuf laughs and lets himself be kissed, spread out to Nicolò’s liking. His husband lays a trail of kisses down his chest, and Yusuf closes his eyes and hands himself over into Nicolò’s hands.

They do not leave their comfortable nest for several hours. Neither of them cares.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos make an author's day <3


End file.
